Explode
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: Just an average girl, right? Male!ReaderXGirldera ...Girldera is a female version of Gokudera. x3;


Ever since you could remember, you'd always been the type of guy who would go after those girls that you _might_ not want to bring home to meet the folks.

That is more apparent as you started at a certain silver-haired beauty sitting not three feet away from you.

"Now, can anyone tell me what this line translates to in English?" The teacher asked from his seat. Though his eyes were cast downwards, uncaring if anyone answered. "Anyone?"

'_There was only one thing that Miaka could not hide from, that was he. The one she had fallen for.'_ The girl's voice echoed through the classroom, her eyes closed, not even looking at the text.

"Thank you, once again, Gokudera. I wish other people would actually take the time to study.." The teacher replied, his lazy and narrowed eyes sending you a glare. (Or so that's what you thought, everyone glared at you in your book)

The girl simply 'feh'd' and kicked back in her seat, her feet lifted up and resting on the table. It's a good thing she was wearing a pair of spandex shorts under that uniform, or she'd be showing everyone just about everything, save for her upper half. (And you would know, wouldn't you, perv~?)

The second that bell rang, you were going to go over to her, let her know _exactly_ what you thought of her and-

_Ring_

"A-Ah! Gokudera-Ch-"

"Juudaime~ . Let's have lunch together on the roof!" Gokudera said to the teen, pressing her arms close to her chest, the valley in between her breast even more apparent as she tried to seduce the male. You could tell Tsuna was flustered, just by the way he was stumbling over his words and blushing before he agreed, making the girl give him a bright smile. "Thanks Juudaime~."

Dejected, you watched as the two of them left the room, Yamamoto following after.

'_I wonder if Yamamoto and Tsuna are actually interested in her. If so…I've gotta beat them to it!'_ You thought to yourself, cracking your knuckles before you stood up and headed out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera asked, rubbing at her nose as she pushed away the outstretched flowers that you were holding out to her.

'_What the hell am I doing is right! Crap!'_

You lifted your head a bit from your bowed position, a light hue of pink dusted your cheeks. "I kinda…wanted you to have these." You said nervously, chuckling a bit under your breath as she looks at you with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Well I don't want them. So get." She replied, turning on her heel and starting to head off, leaving you dumbfounded.

Was the only person she would let close to her that stupid No Good Tsunayoshi?! You've gotta be kidding me.

_No._

_This is going to end right here and now. Three months of chasing her, today is the day!_

"Goku-Chan, hold on for a minute!" You shouted as you ran after her, your eyes wanting to wander down and watch the way her skirt was swishing in the wind, temping you.

The aggravated girl huffed for a moment, turning around and looking at you. "What the hell do you want? I have better things to do." She said, running her fingers through her hair a bit roughly before dropping her hands down to the side.

For some reason you didn't know what to say. Basically, you froze, utter nonsense spilled from your lips while your eyes continued to widen.

Gokudera held up a hand, her manicured nails glistening a bit as if she had just painted them. "I don't have time for idiots who don't know how to talk. When you figure out what you want.." She stopped, giving you a grin that made your entire body shutter, a chill being sent down to your crotch "That's when I'll listen to you. Make it worth my while, stupid."

With that she was off, her hands behind her head and a cigarette in her mouth.

'_What the hell was that supposed to mea-'_ You stopped your thought before overthinking and scratched the back of your head as you watched her form get smaller, signaling she was out of earshot.

"The fuck?!" You shouted, gripping at your hair.

If there was one thing that you didn't understand more than girls, it was Gokudera.

She in herself was a puzzle, and you intended on solving it.

Two weeks continued on, the same routine every day.

You'd get up at lunch, ready to ask her to sit with you. She'd flaunt herself in front of Tsuna who would end up agreeing to whatever it was that she wanted to do. You'd eat lunch alone.

Somehow, you were lucky enough to get one other person to sit with you once.

Yamamoto.

"Say, Yamamoto-Kun. What is it that Gokudera-Chan sees in Tsuna-Kun anyways?" You ask, poking at your soba noodles like some timid little child as you wait for his answer.

You didn't expect him to lightly laugh at you, but then again, you didn't really expect him to _answer_ your stupid little question.

"Gokudera's never been the type of girl to open up to anyone. I guess, she's what one might call a rebel! I heard that at her old school, she used to be called "The Smoking Bomb" Hayato~! All because she smoked and things blew up around her!" Yamamoto told you, making you falter and drop your chopsticks.

Heat flushed your face and you looked up at him, remembering what she had said to you on your failed attempt to get her into your pants.

"_When you figure out what you want..That's when I'll listen to you. Make it worth my while, stupid."_

You quickly stood up, your hands smacking down on the table as you looked to Yamamoto. "I know what I want!"

Before Yamamoto could question you, you dashed out of the room and headed straight for the roof, the spot that Gokudera always chose to have lunch with her precious Juudaime. Many thoughts raced through your mind as you neared the roof, and once your hand touched that handle you knew you had to go through with it.

"Goku-Chan!" You shouted, slamming the door open and looking to the girl who was sitting by herself. "W-What happened to Tsuna-Kun?" You question, looking around for the other teen, worry written on your face.

Had he rejected her? Had he already broken her?

"Ah, Juudaime went to see Kyoko-Chan…again." Gokudera replied, glancing off and sighing lightly.

A light breeze spread over the roof, her silver locks drifting lightly in it before she pulled her hair back into a small ponytail and looked over to you.

"Now what do you want, [Name]?" She asked as she stretched her arms above her head and stood up to face you fully.

Your words were lost again, but only for a moment before you walked over to her, backing her against the chain linked fence that bordered the school, emitting a small gasp of surprise from the teen.

"I know what I want." You said simply, pressing your bottom half against hers, a soft groan leaving her luscious lips.

"Yeah? And?"

"_Light me up, Smoking Bomb."_

"Heh…so you know now," Gokudera replied, a tone of amusement in her voice as she lifted her head a bit and stood on her tiptoes. "Don't worry so much. I know _many_ things…"

'_And I'll make you __explode__'_


End file.
